left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nick
is it just me or does nick seem like he'd be the bad guy Totemtrouser 04:43, 12 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 04:43, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually Nick will the real hero in L4D2. He will be redeemed after saving Coach from a Charger and Tank at the same after. After this he will begin to speak only with Bible quotes. Darkman 4 04:45, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh Five Dog, please no. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 04:47, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::Heheheheh. Your allegiance is refreshing! :P And don't worry, this won't happen. Nick will not save Coach. Coach's survival is the will of Five Dog! --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 22:38, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :I think Nick will act like that rich guy in Dawn of the Dead from the start, and as the story will go he will change his mind and trust his fellow Survivors more. You're gonna throw a car at a guy wearing a $250,000 suit? Come on!! Zikkun 05:04, 12 July 2009 (UTC) im gonna go with zikkun on this one Totemtrouser 07:34, 13 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 07:34, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I think nick personally unleashed the virus, and when his body guards found this out as they were escaping, they Left him for Dead ! He is rich, he probably was getting some sort of revenge, or blackmail. Or when he unleashed it, he headed down south thinking it was safe and the virus eventually got to them it makes sense, to me at least--Ill97 22:29, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hes still my favourite character, even if hes an evil mastermind.--Ill97 22:31, 30 July 2009 (UTC) You stupid cunts. He releases the virus, not while in a secure bunker or somewhere he'd be away from it, but while he's just out and about. Yeah, no. 04:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) nick barland To be honest I think Nick is going to be my favourite character (Or if I reskin someone Zoeys skin xD). Rochelle isn't as hot as Zoey :( Anyway, I just like the way Nick is like the best, he has the best sayings, he looks good (DAMN I WANT THAT SUIT!) and for some reason I can relate to him (Boastful, suits, I have one like it, but not the same, his hair and eye colours are the same, and our hair is like the same.)--WaffleMania 16:56, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ah,i've allways loved this sterotype,reminds me of my cousin,then again,bill remindes me of my grandpa,and he's my favorite guy...i have a weird family--JoeHanSon 23:12, September 6, 2009 (UTC) OMG LOOK AT THAT TUX! He's THE BAD GUY! --Kirby888 00:15, October 30, 2009 (UTC) The characters are starting to make me think of Santa Clause. Nick: Saint Nick Bill: Old and Bearded Coach: Fat Plus, they give a lot of lead away! Also, I don't think Nick is the type to be evil, just self centered.. which is definitly NOT a Santa Clause trait.Krishna d 15:42, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Moar quotes. In the trivia section, you talk about things like Nick talking about the Witch and his ex-wife, his full name being Nicolas, etc. Could you put the actual saying in the quote section then? If I remember right, I think him saying "Im getting sick and tired of being sick and tired" is a quote from some egyptian. Then again, its a while since ive heard it....just look into it when you get the time :D 22:27, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Nick's negative reactions: Inspired by The Tourette's Guy? Seriously, listen to Nick's negative reactions and then go watch a Tourette's Guy video. If it's only coincidental, it's a hell of a coincidence! --ToyoWolf 07:10, November 20, 2009 (UTC) : I was thinking that to when someone vocalize spammed his macros. Tits, piss, shit, tits, piss, tits! --DragonJTSLeave me a message 03:11, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Nick and Rochelle are always next to each other because they are Northeners? In all the campaign posters Nick and Rochelle are always next to each other and Nick and Rochelle seem to like each other more then the other survivors (Although it's debatable if Rochelle likes Nick or Coach the most). Could this be because they are both Northerners? Rochelle is from Cleveland and although it never says where Nick is from he speaks with a northern American accent. Maybe they see themselves as better then Coach and Ellis, who they might think of as backward southerners. They are both in similar situations, down in the south working in a city they probably have never been to before, caught up in the middle of the zombie apocalypse and with two locals who talk allot about stuff and places that Nick and Rochelle have never heard of before.-Sly Rick And I suppose the opposite would be true for coach and Ellis? Imperialscouts 03:03, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Nick is from Boston. - Master Tank Wireframe? Does nick use the same wire frame as the sniper or the soldier, cause is suit kinda reminds me of the snipers overcoat, but his head reminds me of the soldier. whoops forgot to sign, Merpmaster25 23:08, November 24, 2009 (UTC)Merpmaster25 wife why put at the end most likly a divorce? isnt that what ex wife means? She could have died. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) If she had died, he probably would have referred to her as his "late wife", wouldn't he? Xeno the Hedgehog 03:04, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Not necassarily.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 07:03, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Eh, that's kinda splitting hairs. Assuming his wife was killed during the Infection, he probably wouldn't be so quick to insult her. User: Classtoise 01:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::But who says she died from the Infection? She could've been long dead.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 06:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::: Still, either Nick is a hateful bastard (bad-mouthing your late wife?) or...the average Divorcee. Considering the character, both ARE kind of possible.User: Classtoise 01:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::BUT if he was a divorcee, I could see him saying that, assuming they had a bad divorce.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 06:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Maybe he killed her and took her...............suit? DisMEMBAH 20:22, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::: oh COME ON!! 'don't you see those lipstic mark and the size of his suit it wasn't for the witch..Crazy al594 06:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ---"It's from that ugly ex-wife. I'm dating him now his picture is all over my house. I know just about anything about left 4 dead.I start gambling because of him he is for me♥.I make a lot of money nick". --Jada Johnson 01:37, April 5, 2011 (UTC) VANDALS Vandals sappin mah page! fixed it, no worries--SS4FireFox 07:39, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Remember- Vandals are Parasites! !GamerGirlAmanda1~ 01:36, January 8, 2011 (UTC)!GamerGirlAmanda1~ Character Relationship with Francis? I have a feeling that Francis and Nick are in the same gang. They do have the same emblems. And Francis' gang is not just a biker gang but something even bigger. That or Nick just stole (or forcefully took) the ring (it is gold) from a hell's legion gang member. Don't know just a theory. But it would be interesting if Francis recognizes him in the upcoming dlc. Hopefully we will find out more about Nick and Francis soon because I'm trying to write a novel based on L4D. If anyone wants a copy when I'm done, feel free to email me. ':email removed: :God luck on getting copywrite allowances.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! :00:24, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't plan to release release it yet, like as in publish it. Lmao I'm only 16 :P I just love to write and figured there would be people who'd want to read this. :D If anyone wants to give some ideas for the book (some pro custom content) I welcome your suggestions. My email is above FIRST PART RELEASED!! Will most likely be revised multiple times, but feel free to read! Left 4 Dead 2 Prologue :link removed: i'd like to think the gang is a bigger organization than a biker gang maybe something like the mafia or a secret society like the free masons maybe there will be a gnag member in the third game ( the map in dead center has all states west of ohio untouched by the infection so a chicago set game is possible meaning a gang member hopefully) forgot to sign 06:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC)totmtrouser 06:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Left 4 Dead 2 THE BOOK I'm trying to write a novel based on L4D. If anyone wants a copy when I'm done, feel free to email me. :email removed: don't plan to release release it yet, like as in publish it. Lmao I'm only 16 :P I just love to write and figured there would be people who'd want to read this. :D If anyone wants to give some ideas for the book (some pro custom content) I welcome your suggestions. My email is above FIRST PART RELEASED!! Will most likely be revised multiple times, but feel free to read! L4D2 Prologue :link removed. do not spam talk pages: 4 downloads not bad. Do you guys like it so far? Ozzy fan? Nick's low hp "I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired" is either a reference to the mystery science theater 300 ep pod people or the ozzy song I Just Want You at about 2:00 in http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyup4uVJTlE Wow. I love the Ozzman and I didn't notice that. He could be I guess! DisMEMBAH/MattPosivy 15:32, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Nick has Bills attitude Did anyone else noticed that Nick and Bill have kind of the same attitude?. They both take the infection a little more serious than the others and they also seem to have a deep respect for their team (Nick actually values his teammates ¨Dont sweat it Ellis, at least you got us out of that mall¨)EverToldYouAboutThatTimeMyBuddyKeith 21:51, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Nick? Respectful? Hardly. I don't really see him taking the infection too seriously, and as for respect, that quote you posted was the only respectful line that isn't something like "Nice shot!" [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:01, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hickey/lipstick? Is it just me, or does the "hickey" on Nick's neck look like something else, like a bruise or a bite from something? The "lipstick" on his collar, also, could be sweat or Boomer bile or something. 00:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Well a hickey is a bruise. It's when you suck someone's blood through their skin, or rupturing a blood vessel with your teeth or lips. Also, there is no doubt in my mind that it's lip stick. You might be looking at the wrong thing. Boomer bile is green, not red/pink. (Edit): Wikipedia article on hickey's/love-bites [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:03, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Passing Conjecture Does anyone else think the deemed "mysophobia" Nick supposedly has according to the article is a case of serious reaching? It's pretty obvious from his suit and commentary that Nick was high-maintenance prior to the outbreak; Being reluctant to wade through a sewer doesn't necessarily scream "Clinical germiphobe!" to me. Heck, by the time they get to the Parish's sewer he basically says screw it and just goes for it anyway. 00:50, July 23, 2011 (UTC)DeCuvieri This article needs a cleanup. Theres a couple facts that are repeated a few times, and the section on Nick and horse meat is just idiotic. Really? Having horse meat means you lived alone in the wilderness? Does Nick REALLY look like a survivalist to you? He's just screwing with Ellis as usual. KingMurdoc 13:41, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Eye Color After inspecting Ellis' eye color, I checked out the other characters and: his appear to be very gray-toned, not really even any green swaps came out of his eye colors. And before anyone says it looks green, comparing it to Ellis' already grayish-green eyes will show just how gray Nick's are. KinkyKinniku (talk) 22:48, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, those definitely look grey to me, too. Kelcat (talk) 23:36, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Nick in a gang As far as I can tell, there's no concrete evidence that Nick was ever in a gang. Yes, he does have a ring that has the same insignia as the tattoo on Francis' arm, but is it ever said that that particular tattoo is a gang symbol? Even if it is, I still don't think it's enough evidence to state categorically that he was in a gang. Kelcat (talk) 02:15, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but still, why'd ya remove everything else about him being a felon. after all, being a con-man isnt exactly legal, and he did say that 'brains wash out. swamp water doesnt' at the start of swamp fever in response to rochelle saying 'you mean the one with zombie brains all over it? that one?' (Maclaurin (talk) 11:07, August 13, 2013 (UTC)) : Because the paragraph you added that to already said ''that Nick was a conman and that the reason he couldn't legally carry a weapon was likely because he had been convicted of a felony. It was redundant info. Kelcat (talk) 14:38, August 13, 2013 (UTC) 'Height?''' Noticed that height was added to Nick's page and I'm curious as to what source quotes Nick as being 5'8". Sketchfoot (talk) 03:24, July 7, 2015 (UTC)